bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sōzōshin
describing the nature of the Sōzōshin.'}} | notable members = }} The Sōzōshin (創作の神様, "God of Creation") were a tribe of that predated the of . Among the beings that were born to the , they were considered a unique bunch; similar to that of the individual who would later become the . They possessed the power to pacify chaotic and provide structure to its flow, enabling them to manipulate it as an extension of themselves. Utilizing their power, they could provide shelter and protection to their fellow man, while helping to build a new world from the devastation that surrounded them; hence the name they were given. However, their powers had made them sensitive to the souls of others and even the reishi around them. Their hearts were like mirrors that reflected the souls around them, for they were meant to embody the will of mankind, so as to create a new world when the darkness would be pacified. It is said that the ancestral founder of the was inspired by them and sought a solution for the world in which could instead be purified rather than destroyed mercilessly, for they too possessed hearts; a notion that would later give birth to the modern . However, it had became too much for some Sōzōshin, who were driven mad by the thoughts and emotions that they were forced to experience, causing many to use their powers solely for themselves or to satisfy their selfish desires. This eventually led to a split among the Sōzōshin that had soon resulted in an internal conflict between the two familial factions; the and the . When the war between them was settled, following the eventual splitting of the old world and the creation of the three worlds as they exist today, the Kawahiru had obliterated the other faction, and over the ages, the history of the Sōzōshin themselves had faded into obscurity, with the existence of this lineage itself falling to nigh extinction. It was not until millennia later that a surviving member of the Kawahiru, the legendary warrior , helped to continue the family line with the birth of his daughter, , who eventually gave birth to , , and later, . Still, no records of the Sōzōshin are considered to still exist, with few living beings even knowing of their history. History Originating as that resided in the ... During the of Soul Society's history, and later the threat of the King , there was a fear among those who served the that his death was a very real possibility. If he were to perish, all three worlds would fall with him, and the chaotic world of old would return once again. Because of this fear, they considered a ritual in which they could impregnate a woman with the essence of the Soul King so as to give birth to an heir that would serve as a suitable replacement should the King fall to the hands of the enemy. They required a woman who possessed a strong bloodline that could conceive such a child. At first, women from the five noble houses were considered, but eventually they settled on ; one of the last remaining members of the ancient tribe. The ritual was deemed a success and a child was born from the conception — that being a child that would be named . However, another child was born together with Kamui; a second son born at the same time that seemingly did not inherit the Soul King's powers due to the blood he had inherited instead from the mother. Regarded as disposable, a child never meant to be born, the boy was cast below to the and left to suffer a pitiful death. Yet, through all odds, the boy managed to survive and eventually became known as . Overview Kawahiru Clan Asakura Clan Notable Characteristics Soul Empathy: What made the Sōzōshin different from normal souls was their abnormally high sensitivity to other souls as well as the world around them. Among the many feats such a characteristic allowed them, they were able to enact influence over in a manner that rivaled or even surpassed the that would arise in the future. It was a power meant to "connect" in the truest sense, for Sōzōshin were tasked with helping to forge a new world for their fellow man. They could connect their souls to the souls of others and even to the reishi around them, which themselves were fractured remnants of past souls drifting through dimensions. According to legend, it connected the Sōzōshin to the suffering that went on all around them, making them perceptive to both the state of the world as it was and how it would be. However, some Sōzōshin saw this as a means for control, enslaving others by controlling their souls and reigning them in with force of will. Such power over others drove many Sōzōshin mad, turning even the kindest individuals into tyrants, which warped their beliefs and led them down a path of conquest, eventually leading to the split between the Kawahiru and the Asakura. It is noted that only true-blooded Sōzōshin ever inherit the essence of Kamimusuhi, or more accurately, the power only manifests within true-bloods. Within , this gifted him with the "All-Sight", among other extraordinary facets, while , who was born with a heritage, did not inherit any of these latent Sōzōshin abilities. Behind the Scenes